


some place real

by skyestiel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Childhood Friends, Fluff, M/M, POV Lance (Voltron), Stargazing, backstory speculation, but self-indulgent and mostly fluff, homesick boys, with a hint of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9221621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyestiel/pseuds/skyestiel
Summary: 'The stars you can see from here? This isn’t the same sky. The chirping sounds aren’t coming from crickets or cicadas either, and of course there aren’t any frogs. I can’t even imagine what the animals are like. I’ve only seen those weird cat-hedgehog creatures so far. And, Lance, this-“ he tugs at the ground- “this?It’s purple.'or: Lance and Hunk have a mostly serious conversation about what "home" really means to them





	

**Author's Note:**

> weeee another voltron fic! i usually don't post anything this short on ao3, but i've decided to try and upload more works this year. this is pretty fluffy, all things considered, and self-indulgent. as much as i gush over klance, i really love hunk and lance's relationship, too. any combination of keith/lance/hunk is good in my book! 
> 
> this is the first of my bingo winner short fics! if you want to check out the bingo card, it can be found [here](https://twitter.com/tobiologist/status/814914826937962498). this particular fic is for [_hajimessu](https://twitter.com/_hajimessu) on twitter! the title is from the [gabrielle aplin song, "home,"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8mVbdjec0pA) if you want to give it a listen. anyway, i hope everyone enjoys! kudos and comments are always appreciated!!

Maybe Lance is too picky.

 

The grass beneath his fingers feels smooth, spindly wisps of violet bursting from the ground. The forest stretches out below the hillside and plumes of pink treetops stretch for miles. Animals of some sort chirp and hum, creating a backdrop much like cicadas and frogs on a summer night. A breeze ruffles the sleeves of Lance’s jacket.

 

And although every detail is familiar… it’s not the same.

 

Lance is content to sit here, under the stars. It’s always nice to see them from the ground rather than the inside of a ship. He likes it and _wants_ , more than anything, for it to alleviate the homesickness sinking in his gut like a lead weight. But, no matter how many times he closes his eyes and tries to pretend, it doesn’t change a damn thing.

 

“Dude, was I right about the view from up here or what?” At his side, Hunk tugs Lance’s thoughts away from dangerous territory.

 

“Yeah,” Lance answers and immediately winces. Hunk has known him long enough to see through his bullshit. He puts on his most convincing smile and turns, “Yeah, it really is. I’m glad you brought me up here.”

 

Hunk hesitates and, for a horrifying second, Lance thinks he’s going to call him out. But he carries on, keeping his gaze focused overhead. “No problem. Pidge staked this spot out like the first night we were here, and now I can totally see why. It reminds me of… it kind of reminds me of back home.”

 

Lance flinches. _There it is._

 

“Remember when we were younger and used to sneak out to the park? Because we didn’t want our moms to know we were out past curfew but wanted to look at the stars anyway? With your book about the constellations?” Hunk’s tone is wistful, nostalgic. Lance remembers those nights all too well. “Man, I wish I still had that telescope. It was awesome.”

 

“Your dad took it with him,” Lance recalls. The thought of Hunk’s dad makes his skin crawl; he was never a big fan. “He took it when he left. Which made, like. Absolutely _no_ sense. Why would a guy like him need that telescope?”

 

“Eh, it’s fine. He was a dick, that’s all there is to it. I guess he needed the money. And at least you had one, too.”

 

“True.” Lance drags out the _u_ , glancing down at his feet. “Best birthday present ever. My older sister was- is a blessing.”

 

_Our families are still alive. I shouldn’t be talking about them in the past tense like they’re not._

 

Hunk laughs, as if he doesn’t notice the misstep in Lance’s words, and shakes his head. The space around them goes silent. The lull in conversation isn’t awkward, though. Lance always enjoys his talks with Hunk for exactly this reason. Moments that should feel weird instead feel… comfortable. Natural. He supposes their relationship is just like that- as easy as breathing.

 

“This isn’t Earth,” Hunk mutters.

 

Lance chances a glance at Hunk. The uncharacteristic expression on his face twists Lance’s insides, coiling them into painful knots. He expects Hunk to stop, but, surprisingly, he carries on.

 

“The stars you can see from here? This isn’t the same sky. The chirping sounds aren’t coming from crickets or cicadas either, and of course there aren’t any frogs. I can’t even imagine what the animals are like. I’ve only seen those weird cat-hedgehog creatures so far. And, Lance, this-“ he tugs at the ground- “ _this?_ It’s purple.”

 

Lance stares down into his lap.

 

“The grass is- it’s not green. It’s _purple_.” Hunk lets out another laugh, but this one comes out shaky, hollow. It isn’t like Hunk.

 

Without hesitation, Lance rests his hand over Hunk’s, lying between them. Lance curls his fingers and marvels at how warm the point of contact is. Hunk has always seemed warm to him. His personality, his sense of humor- it’s what makes him so special. Lance still can’t believe he managed to befriend someone as genuinely kind and smart as Hunk.

 

Hunk scoffs. “You’re pretty smart, too. You know that, dude, you have to.”

 

 _Oh God. Had he really just- Awesome. Good job, Lance_. He’d spoken out loud. Leave it to his own mouth to betray him like that. It wouldn’t be the first time.

 

“Um, I- thanks, buddy,” Lance mutters, suddenly self-conscious.

 

“Actually… this is going to sound super cheesy. And I’m worried you’ll make fun of me so, uh. Can you please promise me you won’t laugh?”

 

“Cross my heart and hope to die.” Lance pauses. “Wow, okay, maybe not die. That can actually happen now, what with the whole ‘fighting aliens from inside giant space lions’ thing. Cross my heart and hope to… lose to Keith! Yeah, that works.”

 

Hunk chuckles, and Lance can’t help but smile. _That’s more like it. That’s a_ real _Hunk laugh. I did that._

 

_I made him laugh like that._

 

“Alright, alright, fine. I trust you.” Hunk takes a deep breath. Lance glances over and marvels at the light flush dusting Hunk’s cheeks. He can’t remember the last time he’s seen Hunk blush. “Anyway, I’ve been thinking about this for a while. You know I don’t usually get homesick, right?”

 

“Yeah, not as much as you used to. Proud of you, by the way.”

 

“Thanks,” Hunk says and Lance can almost swear his cheeks get pinker. “But I think I figured out why I’ve been improving.”

 

“Ah, yes. Better food? Eating green goo for every meal would make anyone long for the sweet release of death. Especially when you compare that gloppy stuff to your mom’s cooking…”

 

“Lance.”

 

“Oh, oh, wait! I've got it! Helping me tease Keith? I was so glad when you joined in. My list of ‘mullet’ and ‘samurai’ nicknames wouldn’t even be half as long without your he-“

 

“ _Lance_ , seriously,” Hunk warns.

 

“I’m just kidding, geez. Alright, what is it?”

 

Hunk looks torn between explaining himself and dropping the issue. Lance feels about two inches tall, thinking he’s the reason Hunk would shy away from a serious answer. _Is he really that scared to tell me?_ They’ve known each for years; if there’s anyone Hunk can be honest with, it’s Lance.

 

“You,” Hunk eventually finishes, voice barely more than a whisper.

 

Everything goes quiet. One single word, that’s all it takes. It hangs there, charged and full of hesitance, and Lance has trouble processing Hunk’s response at first. He and Hunk are friends, sure, and best friends at that. But…

 

Lance has never really felt special. The way Hunk explains it, straightforward, with red-tinged cheeks. It’s hard to grasp the concept. The reason Hunk doesn’t get homesick… is _Lance_?

 

“Me,” Lance repeats uncertainly.

 

“I mean… yeah.”

 

“Huh.”

 

“Other than Pidge, you’re the only person I knew well before getting sucked into this whole mess,” Hunk rushes to explain. “But I’ve known you since we were little, you know? We lived on the same street, went to the same school- we even applied to the Garrison together!”

 

Lance smirks. The application for that damn academy took _hours_ to complete- days, even. But filling everything out with someone there to suffer along with him… it sucked a little less. When it came time for interviews and dorm selections, it sucked _a lot_ less.

 

“I didn’t want to make things weird between us but- I had to tell you. It was eating me up inside, dude.” For the first time since he started speaking, Hunk meets Lance’s gaze. His softened features, even in this context, catch Lance off guard. “You remind me of being back home.”

 

 _Home_.

 

Lance chokes back the dying animal noise threatening to creep up his throat. Because Hunk is right-  he’s totally right. When Lance is around Hunk, he’s reminded of visits to the playground, agonizingly long study sessions, weekly movie nights. The realization hits Lance like a fucking bullet train.

 

Hunk is his closest tie to Earth.

 

“Same,” Lance blurts. Instinct takes over, and Lance finds himself sliding closer to Hunk, slipping his arm around Hunk’s waist. _He’s so warm. End me now._ “Same, buddy.”

 

Initially, Hunk stiffens. But after a few seconds, once he seems to realize Lance isn’t messing around, he relaxes against his side.

 

“You didn't… laugh. Lance McClain managed to have a serious conversation with me about _feelings_ -”

 

“Hey now! I can talk about my feelings just fine.”

 

“Sure you can,” Hunk teases.

 

“It’s one of my many charms.”

 

“...you're unbelievable.”

 

“Aw, c’mon now. You know you love me,” Lance trills, brimming with self-satisfaction.

 

A beat.

 

“Mmm…”

 

The sound rumbles in Hunk’s chest. Lance feels it in his bones. He doesn't miss the significant pause between responses. _Hunk couldn't possibly_ … But that's a matter for another day. They could sort that out later.

 

Overhead, the stars continue to glint and shine. Their patterns, unlike those visible from Earth, would normally frustrate Lance. The purple blades of grass tickle any exposed slivers of skin on Lance’s body, occasionally eliciting little shivers that have him pulling Hunk closer. Bizarre creatures continue their chatter. The spindly branches of the trees below sway in the wind.

 

No, it isn’t Earth. But having a little piece of home with Lance everywhere he goes certainly helps.

 

**Author's Note:**

> come cry with me over on tumblr or twitter @tobiologist. i really love talking to readers!!


End file.
